Swashbuckler Zombie (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Swashbuckler Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Zombie |ability = When a Pirate hurts the Plant Hero, that Pirate gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Buckles his swash like no other.|trait = Gravestone}} Swashbuckler Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives every zombie, including him, +1 /+1 when one does damage to the plant hero. This ability persists until all Swashbuckler Zombies are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pirate Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When a Pirate hurts the Plant Hero, that Pirate gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Buckles his swash like no other. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With By itself, his ability is a bit weak. He seems similar to the Zombot Drone Engineer, but he only activates his ability by hurting the plant hero. If you do play using , you can use Lurch for Lunch to keep hitting the plant hero and be able to boost him up. Swashbuckler Zombie should be used in tandem with other pirate zombies. Notable ones include Imp Commander and Shieldcrusher Viking. This can also benefit greatly because of his low brain cost. This means he can be deployed nearly every turn. Using Smoke Bomb on him can greatly help as he will gain +1 and be moved away from the plants blocking him, if there are any. is also really useful as it has Strikethrough, which can help Swashbuckler Zombie boost Zombot Plank Walker. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is also a good zombie to use with him as both the Gargantuar and Swabbies that are thrown are pirate zombies, essential to help boost any pirate. Against Because this appears via gravestone, or any plant with 2 or more will deal with this with ease. However, this may not be the case with of Impfinity, as they have the most 2 brain cost zombies with the Gravestone trait. Neptuna might also use Sumo Wrestler, and might use Zombot Drone Engineer. Since he starts out with 2 , a can destroy him unless he is boosted. will also work if his strength is below 4. Gallery NewSwashbuckler.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's statistics SwashCard.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's card Swashbuckler Zombie in gameH.jpg|Swashbuckler Zombie on the field PiratePower.png|Swashbuckler Zombie activating his ability SwordSwing.png|Swashbuckler Zombie attacking Pineclone Swashded.png|Swashbuckler Zombie destroyed SpringSwashbuckler.png| being used on Swashbuckler Zombie Frozen_Swashbuckler.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie frozen Whack-a-ZombieDestroyingSwashbucklerZombie.jpg| being used on Swashbuckler Zombie SwashbucklerZombieconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's concept art Giant Pirate.jpg|Gigantic Swashbuckler Zombie due to a glitch SwashbucklerZombieCardImage.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's card image Old Screenshot_2016-07-18-12-34-22.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's statistics before update 1.14.13 SwashbucklerZombieHDescription.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's statistics before update 1.2.11 2SwashbucklerPack.png|The player obtaining 2 Swashbuckler Zombies along with Water Balloons in a Basic Pack 13275203 503959759804667 881002963 o.jpg|Swashbuckler Zombie in an advertisement for Neptuna's Ally Pack Trivia *His description might be a spoof on his name, "swashbuckler." **His description could also be a reference to his Travel Log quest description in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies